


Mark my words

by Km2c



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km2c/pseuds/Km2c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian, Mark and a hunt gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark my words

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Lady Midnight Week  
> Day 3 - Shadowhunters
> 
> More info here: http://malcolm-faede.tumblr.com/post/138850634144/lead-up-to-lady-midnight-week

With a fierce yell on his lips, Mark put down the last of his opponents with an elf bolt straight to the neck. The dark faery knight fell backwards and dropped several stories, followed by a sickening thud when he hit the ground. Mark tried to get his breathing back under control. All around him, dead faeries covered the street. His heart felt strangely empty. He and Julian had only wanted to check out a new lead on the killer that left mutilated bodies of both Shadowhunters and fey all over the city. The ambush had come seemingly out of nowhere. One minute, the two Blackthorns had been walking down the street, and the next, they had run for cover as arrows rained down on them.

“Jules?” He had lost track of his brother while they had both been hacking and shooting their way through their attackers. Julian had gotten exceptionally good wielding the crossbow. But where was the kid? “Mark,” a faint call brought his attention to a slumped figure to his right. Julian was sitting propped up against the wall of an old warehouse building. As he drew nearer, he saw the shaft of an arrow protrude from his little brother’s midsection. “No…”

Julian blinked up at him. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Mark gave him an incredulous stare. “It looks like you got an arrow sticking out of your stomach! By the Angel…”

“Don’t fret!” Jules interrupted him.

“Don’t fr…?! What else do you expect me to do?!” Mark resisted the urge to grab his brother and shake him - or crush him against him. Instead he proceeded to yank the arrow out of the wound. Julian let out a piercing yell. Blood poured from the wound like a waterfall and Mark felt panic rise in his throat, threatening to suffocate him.

“There’s only one thing you can do.” Despite the pain he must be in, his brother actually managed to plaster an impish smile on his face, the one that read oncoming trouble in every line. He gave Julian a wary look, waiting for the punch line.

Julian’s eyes glittered. “Put a mark on me, Mark.”

In spite of the dire situation, the young hunter let out a short bark of a laugh. “You are impossible.”

He reached for his brother’s stele and noticed the satisfaction on the kid’s face on being able to make him laugh.

“Been waiting years for an opportunity to use that line,” Jules confessed, his smile turning sweet.

Mark shook his head, concentrating on the iratze he was drawing on his brother’s skin, still grinning like an idiot. When he was done he sat back on his heels, watching the rune take effect. The torn skin and flesh around the arrow wound started to knit back together and heal. Julian’s eyes had fallen shut; he looked barely awake. Mark leaned forward to grasp his face between his hands. “Hey, hey, stay awake! Don’t you dare fall asleep on me!” The wound in his stomach was healing sure, but the kid still might have a concussion from his collision with the wall.

“Don’t think I can,” Jules slurred. He managed another 30 seconds before his body became limp.

Mark cursed softly and lifted the dead weight of his brother in his arms. He had to get Jules back to the Institute asap. As he put him in the car he thought briefly of Emma and what she would do to him once she saw the state of her parabatai.


End file.
